Ballad of the Viking Warrior
|produced_by = TBD|written_by = TBD|starring = Melissa Joan Hart Phil Hartman Justin Timberlake |music_by = |production_company = Walt Disney Feature Animation Walt Disney Pictures|distributed_by = Buena Vista Pictures Distribution|release_date(s) = January 4th, 1999|running_time = TBD minutes|country = United States|language = English|budget = $TBD million|gross_revenue = $TBD million}} is an American animated adventure-fantasy film, being directed by . It is produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, being released on January 4th, 1999. Plot Summary Set in the land known as Snowford, a fearsome princess learns of a colossal invasion led by a vicious and powerful being known as Ymir. As a result, she, alongside a witty serpent and her rival, heads across several realms to stop him from causing a worldwide destruction. Full plot The films begins with a village as a giant storm is approaching and, as a result, the villagers decide to take refuge within their homes to avoid possible death. Then they arrive as they're worried about what could happen, being revealed that giants are the cause of this storm and suddenly, a group of giants arrive and destroy the entire village. Inside the castle, a counselor addresses the royal family about the giants as TBD. Under construction... Voice cast *Melissa Joan Hart as Princess Britta, the warrior princess of Snowford who heads out to find out the secrets of her homeland and TBD. *Phil Hartman as Jor, a comedic serpent who follows Britta, being rather careful about her safety and often coming with TBD. *Justin Timberlake as Sven, a TBD viking who often clashes with Britta due to believing that she isn't fit to fight against the forces led by Ymir, eventually becoming more friendly to her and TBD. * as Ymir, the vile ruler of the giants who plots to conquer TBD. * as Hel, the TBD goddess of the dead who attempts to lure Britta into TBD. *Tony Jay as Yggdrasil, a wise sentient tree who shares a great knowledge of TBD. *Ralph Fiennes as Fenrir, a dangerous wolf who TBD. *Meg Ryan as the Norn, a psychic being who TBD. * as Odin, the TBD leader of the Norse gods who TBD. *Christopher Walken as Heimdall, a TBD guardian of dimensions who TBD. *Joe Alaskey as King Tyberius, Britta's caring father who TBD. *Susanne Blakeslee as Queen Elaine, Britta's TBD mother who TBD. *Tom Kenny as the Counselor, a snotty counselor to the royals who TBD. Soundtrack Release Critical reception Direct-to-video sequel See Ballad of the Viking Warrior: TBD. A direct-to-video sequel was released on TBD 2004. Melissa reprises her role as Britta, although Jor is now voiced by Billy West and Sven by Will Friedle, also featuring Mark Hamill as Loki, the film's main antagonist. Logo variations *'Walt Disney Pictures:' the logo theme is orchestrated like something from an epic. Transcript Quotes *'Sven:' So princess, why do you think you're fit for this? I mean, you're... *'Britta:' (raising her eyebrow) A girl?! *'Sven:' Yes. And the fact you are a princess. *'Britta:' How's that even an argument? *'Sven:' Ja. *'Britta:' I said "how", not "and". *'Sven:' Because it is. *'Britta:' That doesn't make any sense at all. *'Sven:' It does for me. She rolls her eyes. *'Britta:' Just gimme a chance, please. Just please. *'Sven:' (sighs) Okay, but with one condition. *'Britta:' As long is not being your servant. *'Sven:' How did you guess? *'Britta:' It's obvious. That face of yours says everything. * Trivia *This film is dedicated to the memory of Phil Hartman who died the year before its release. * Category:Films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:1999 films Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:PG Category:1999 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas